How The Pilots were Caught
by DarkMistress950
Summary: It's Halloween and the pilots are going trick or treating!


How the Pilots were Caught  
  
The pilots go Trick or Treating and have a run in with our favorite characters and ...not so favorite characters *holding a voodoo doll of Relena behind her back with one hand and a knife in the other; coughs* Anyways....to the story!  
  
Relena: *pokes the doll* How cute!  
  
DM950: *shoots her*  
  
Heero: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Duo: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Trowa: .......!!!  
  
Quatra: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Wu fei: Ha....ha....HA! Stupid woman!  
  
DM950: *glares* I can make you die...  
  
Wu fei: ~_~"  
  
Warnings: Language, Relena and Hilde bashing (bwahahaha),...um....Gundam pilots and co. in halloween costumes! Zechs as a *insert evil music* princess! It was my friend's idea! I swear! *runs*  
  
Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and ....those people...though I secretly wish I could own them and make sweet lov...er....hug them...and take good care of them...yeah! That's it... *looks around* They're mine! Dammit! MIIIIIINE! *wakes up from her dream and pouts* Oh....nevermind then....they aren't... (Don't sue me! I have a....bunch of pennies and unless YOU wanna count them...lemme alone! No...really...don'e sue me...*whimpers* Puhlease!)   
  
How the Pilots were Caught  
  
Quatra: Hurry up, Duo! Heero!  
  
*Quatra, Trowa, and Wu fei wait downstairs in the safe house. They are dressed up in costumes*  
  
Trowa: *fixes the red nose that is a part of his clown outfit*  
  
Quatra: *grinning and swatting at a piece of string to get into his kitty 'character'*  
  
Wu fei: *pouting with his arms crossed, he is turned away from the others* I don'w wanna go...  
  
Duo: *runs down the stairs, swinging a plasitc scythe around* Hahahahahaha!  
  
Quatra: *ducks under the weapon* But we're going to *sidesteps away from Duo's scythe* go Trick or Treating...  
  
Duo: And you make a good Shenlong  
  
Wu fei: Nataku  
  
Duo: Shenlong  
  
Wu fei: Nataku  
  
Duo: Shenlong!  
  
Wu fei: NATAKU, DAMMIT!  
  
Duo: You win...  
  
Wu fei: Of course I do. *hugs self* Pretty Nataku!  
  
Heero: *standing at the top of the stairs* ...  
  
Trowa: ...?  
  
Heero: *cries* (O_o) I am NOT a cute angel!!!  
  
Duo: Haha! *points* I'm better! Look at you and your girly, fluffy wings! *runs his hands lovingly over his bat wings*  
  
Heero: *walks down the stairs and whimpers*  
  
Quatra: Be nice, Duo  
  
Duo: *sticks his tongue out and grabs Heero's hand, who in turn, grabs Quatra's hand, who grabs, Trowa's hand, who grabs Wufei's hand* Let's go!!! *runs out of the safehouse with a trail of Gundam Pilots flapping behind him in the wind*  
  
*some random neighborhood an hour later*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: Yes, my bag's full, too...  
  
Wu fei: *looks at his full bag and smiles proudly* Nataku is always victorious!  
  
Heero: *swinging Duo's scythe around* I'm the Angle of Death!  
  
Duo: No more chocolate for him... *pouts* Mine...   
  
Quatra: Look! There's Relena, Zechs, and Noin!  
  
Heero: *hides behind Duo* Don't let her get me!  
  
Duo: *takes the scythe back and laughs manically*  
  
Relena: *dressed as a fairy* Heeeeeeero! I see yoooou! *gets hit in the head with Duo's scythe* Ouchy! What the hell was that for?!  
  
Duo: Hahaha!  
  
Zechs: *dressed as a princess* How are all of you?  
  
Wu fei: Nice dress *snickers*  
  
Zechs: She made me do it! *points to Noin, who is dressed as...nothing*  
  
Wu fei: You sick person...  
  
Trowa: ...?  
  
Quatra: What ARE you suppose to be?  
  
Noin: I'm Hilde!  
  
Duo: *shivers*  
  
Relena: *glomps Heero* How have you been, love?  
  
Heero: AHH!!! *pretends to faint*  
  
Duo: *gasps and waves his scythe around while chanting an ancient incantation*  
  
DarkMistress950: *appears, deletes Relena, and then disappears again*  
  
Zechs: If I had known that that was possible...  
  
Duo: Don't worry. It isn't your fault. Not everyone can be as smart as me...  
  
Quatra: Okaaaaaaay...let's get going guys...Good-bye, Zechs. Noin. Enjoy your newfound freedom!  
  
Zechs: *resisting the urge to rip out Duo's braid* See you later! *takes Noin's hand and the two walk off*  
  
Duo: How can he touch her when she's in THAT costume?!  
  
Quatra: That's what she always looks like...  
  
Duo: *shivers*  
  
Heero: *stands back up*  
  
Wu fei: Mobile Doll!  
  
Treize: *Is dressed like a mobile doll* Er... *freezes* I...ah...thought I'd be able to sneak by...eh...heh...  
  
Lady Une: *dressed as Princess Leia* Poor Treize...  
  
Treize: Now, now, Wu fei....Can't we talk this out like civilized people?  
  
Wu fei: You're the one who thinks wars are beatiful...so admire this!!! *tackles him*  
  
Treize: *pulls his ponytail*  
  
Wu fei: *cries* That wasn't nice!  
  
Treize: Aww...I'm sorry... *hugs*  
  
Sally Po: *runs up to them* What's going on?! *dressed as a french maid*  
  
Wu fei: *clings to her leg* He hit me!  
  
Treize: Did not!  
  
Wu fei: Did too!  
  
Treize: Did NOT!  
  
Wu fei: DID TOO!  
  
Sally: Stop it! Both of you!  
  
*Dr. J, G, H, O, and S walk over. They are dressed in black leather*  
  
J: What's going on here?  
  
Trowa: ...?!?!?!?!?!  
  
G: Why we're the Backstreet Boys, of course!  
  
Duo: *gags* Eww...! Old men in leather!  
  
Doctors: *gasps*  
  
O: Ah, Wu fei! I see you decided to be Shenlong..  
  
Wu fei: Nataku  
  
O: Shenlong  
  
Wu fei: Nataku  
  
O: Shenlong!  
  
Duo: This is pointless...  
  
Wu fei: NATAKU, DAMN YOU ALL!!!  
  
Doctors: *runs off crying*  
  
Heero: Hahahaha!  
  
Duo: ...eww...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: I agree..  
  
Wu fei: *still latched onto Sally's leg* I win again!  
  
Duo: *glares*  
  
Sally: *rolls eyes and walks off, taking 'Nataku' with her*  
  
Duo: *holds a hand over his heart* And so we lose a great soilder and friend.  
  
Heero: Good-bye, old friend...  
  
Quatra: *bursts into tears*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: Ahh...pfft...you're right...he WILL be back!  
  
*Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Quatra walk on until...*  
  
Quatra: Trowa, come with me! *they run up to a door, ring the bell and hide in a bush*  
  
*Duo and Heero hide from view*  
  
Scary Fat Man: *opens the door and looks around angriliy* Stupid kids...my light is out...no candy! *walks back inside and slams the door shut*  
  
Quatra: *runs up to the door and rings the bell again* Hehehehe... *hides*  
  
Scary Fat Man: *opens the door and glares at the empty yard* Knock it off you damn kids or I'll make you pay! *slams the door*  
  
Quatra: You try *nudges Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *slowly walks up to the door and rings the bell* ...?  
  
Quatra: Yes! Like that! Ruuun! *jumps up and tries to pull Trowa down*  
  
Scary Fat Man: *swings the door open and grabs the two by the collars*   
  
Quatra: Meow?  
  
Scary Fat Man: Bwahahahaha!   
  
*The two pilots are dragged into the house where screams of terror and pain fill the air*  
  
Duo: Ouchy...*shifts weight* Uh...let's go, Heero.... *grins* I want more candy!!!  
  
Heero: ...hn...  
  
Duo: Aww...you must've run out of candy  
  
*Duo and Heero knock on a door. Relena and Hilde answer*  
  
Heero: Shit! *hides behind Duo*  
  
Duo: Hilde! *shivers* What are ah...what are you suppose to be? And I thought I took care of you!  
  
Relena: *giggles*  
  
DarkMistress950: ahem...  
  
Duo: er...  
  
DarkMistress950: *disappears again*  
  
Hilde: I'm Noin! And how's my sexy god of death doing? *wraps an arm around Duo*  
  
Duo: *wants to cry*  
  
*Heero and Duo are pulled into the house. More screams of terror and pain fill the night air as they are tied up and tortured with Barbies, Brittney Spears, and makeup for over an hour*  
  
Duo: Candy...must have candy *begins to drool*  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Relena: Duo! Wanna play with my Barbie car?  
  
Duo: I can't. I'm tied up...  
  
Relena: How dare you! If you want peace, you had better play with the damned car!!!  
  
Duo: I CAN'T, BITCH!!!  
  
Hilde: *gasps* Such langua...  
  
Heero: *breaks from the bonds and smashes the car into Hilde's face* SHUT UP! IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO SING SPEARS OR TALK ABOUT THE DAMNED LITTLE BITCHES AGAIN I'LL...  
  
Relena: You'll what?!  
  
Duo: My gods...that's the longest thing you've ever said! *wipes a tear from his eye* And it was an insult...I'm so proud of you  
  
Relena: Um...anyways... *turns back to Heero* You'll kill me?! You've never been able to do it before and you know why?!  
  
Heero: hn...  
  
Relena: Because you LOVE me!  
  
Duo: HAHAHAHAHHA!!! *breaks free from the bonds and strikes Relena across the face with his candy bag* You wish!  
  
Heero: *bursts into laughter  
  
*the two run from the crazy house and go back to the safe house. The other pilots return home shortly. Wu fei is unusually happy (grins) and the other two pilots look tramuatized*  
  
Duo: *chewing on Quatra's candy* mmm...  
  
Quatra: ...  
  
Duo: *grins up at him and pushes the taffy through his teeth at the blonde*   
  
Quatra: Hey! That's mine!  
  
Duo: I ran out  
  
Trowa: ...!  
  
Quatra: Yeah! You pig!  
  
Duo: Am not!  
  
Trowa: ...!  
  
Duo: Am not!  
  
Trowa: ...!  
  
Duo: *pouts and turns away* Am not...  
  
Quatra: Um..Duo...I've been meaning to ask but ah..  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Quatra: Why are you wearing...um... *points to Duo's new pink dress*  
  
Duo: Don't ask...   
  
Heero: *blushes*  
  
Duo: Aww! How cute!   
  
Heero: *turns red*  
  
Trowa: ...?  
  
Quatra: I bet they are...  
  
Duo: We are not!  
  
Quatra: Denial  
  
Duo: We aren't!  
  
Wu fei: It doesn't matter, even if you are...  
  
Duo: Why's that?  
  
Wu fei: Because you look like a girl!  
  
Duo: grr...  
  
Wu fei: Grr?  
  
Duo: *tackles him*   
  
Wu fei: AHHH!!!  
  
Duo: *tries to shove a lolly pop down his throat*  
  
Wu fei: MMMHMMM!!!  
  
Heero: Hn?  
  
Duo: *goes back to his candy* Hahahahahaha!  
  
*Later that night, toilet paper was thrown all over the Sanc Kingdom and the name 'Shinigami' was written on every building with one of those really, really big Sharpies. A trail of candy wrappers lead to the culprit and the Gundam Pilots were caught*  
  
The End!  
  
_______________  
  
Bwahahahahaha! Do I smell another story coming soon?! lol, thanks for reading, everyone! R&R....but remember....*sniffs* I'm new at this fanfiction....thing... so be nice and give me advice! ^-^  
  
Heero: This is all your fault, Duo...  
  
Duo: *sniffles*  
  
DarkMistress950: Aww...poor Duo...  
  
Duo: *hugs*  
  
DarkMistress950: Yay! ^-^  
  
Wu fei: Pathetic...  
  
Quatra: Group hug!  
  
Trowa: ...! :)  
  
*group hug*  
  
Wu fei: Damn you all!  
  
DarkMistress950: We love you too...  
  
Wu fei: *smacks her with a Nataku plushie*   
  
DarkMistress950: I want one!  
  
Gundam Pilots: .... 


End file.
